


Moon-Shattering

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: A poem pondering the shattered moon of Remnant and the nature of Dust.
Series: Remnant in Verse (Poetry) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543216
Kudos: 4





	Moon-Shattering

The moon, always full,  
Always shattered  
Like a skull—

What secrets do you hide beneath?  
Who scarred you till your soul did bleed?

Whose dust remains from falling,  
Falling 'neath the moonstruck sky?

Why does your blood, in vapors dry,  
Become the world's most bloody dye?


End file.
